yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 095
"Radiance of the Phoenix" is the ninety-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on March 27, 2019. Featured Duel: Soulburner vs. Bohman Turn 3: Bohman He gets a 2, so the Attribute of "Paradox Hydradrive Atlas" becomes WATER ("Paradox Hydradrive Atlas": EARTH → WATER). Bohman activates the second effect of "Paradox Hydradrive Atlas" to roll a die and Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster from his Extra Deck with the same Link Rating as the result to his zone "Atlas" points" to. He rolls a 4, so he Special Summons "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" (3000/LINK-4/←↓↑→) to the bottom Link Arrow of "Atlas". Since "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Bohman activates its effect, placing 4 Hydradrive counters on itself. While "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" is on the field, it is an EARTH, WATER, FIRE and WIND Attribute. Due to the third effect of "Atlas", all monsters it points to become the same Attribute as "Atlas". Bohman then activates the second effect of "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" to remove 1 Hydradrive Counter from itself and roll a die. Each number represents an Attribute: 1: EARTH 2: WATER 3: FIRE 4: WIND 5: LIGHT 6: DARK. Depending on the result, he can send all monsters of that Attribute on Soulburner's side of the field to the GY and inflict 500 damage to Soulburner for each one sent. He rolls a 3, so he sends "Salamangreat Heatleo" to the Graveyard (Soulburner: 4000 → 3500 LP). "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" attacks Soulburner directly (Soulburner: 3500 → 500 LP). Bohman Sets two cards. Turn 4: Soulburner Soulburner activates the second effect of "Salamangreat Shrine" to reveal the "Salamangreat Sanctuary" in his hand, shuffle his entire hand into his Deck and draw the same number of cards shuffled. Soulburner activates the Continuous Spell Card "Will of the Salamangreat". Now once per turn, during his Main Phase 1, Soulburner can Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" monster from his hand or GY. Soulburner activates the effect of "Will of the Salamangreat" to Special Summon "Salamangreat Heatleo" to a Main Monster Zone. Bohman then activates the second effect of "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" to remove 1 Hydradrive Counter from itself and roll a die. He rolls a 2, so all WATER monsters Soulburner controls are sent to the Graveyard, so none of Soulburner's monsters are sent to the Graveyard. Soulburner uses "Salamangreat Heatleo" to Reincarnation Link Summon a third "Salamangreat Heatleo" to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Heatleo" was Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, shuffling one of Bohman's face-downs into his Deck, but Bohman activates his face-down "Card of Pandora" to change the target for the effect of "Heatleo" to itself and draw two cards. As it was Reincarnation Link Summoned, Soulburner activates the effect of "Heatleo", letting him target a monster his opponent controls and change its ATK to that of a monster in his GY. He targets "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" and "Salamangreat Mole" ("Monarch": 3000 → 0 ATK). "Heatleo" attacks "Monarch", but Bohman activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Dice Logic". Now once per attack, Bohman must target the attacking monster and roll a die as well as gain an appropriate effect depending on the result. If he gets a 1, 3 or 5, the ATK of the targeted monster becomes 0 until the End Phase. If he gets a 2, 4 or 6, then the ATK of both battling monsters will be doubled. Bohman uses this effect to roll a die. He gets a 3, so the ATK of "Heatleo" becomes 0 ("Heatleo": 2300 → 0 ATK). Soulburner activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Salamangreat Burning Shell", letting him Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" monster from his Graveyard with its effects negated and perform a Link Summon using that Special Summoned monster. He Special Summons "Salamangreat Parro" (2000/1000) and uses it and LINK-3 "Heatleo" to Link Summon "Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix" (2800/LINK-4/↑←↓→) to the Extra Monster Zone. Soulburner activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Salamangreat Transcendence", targeting "Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix" and performing a Super Reincarnation Link Summon. Soulburner uses "Pyro Phoenix" to Super Reincarnation Link Summon another "Pyro Phoenix" to the Extra Monster Zone. Since "Pyro Phoenix" was Reincarnation Link Summoned, Soulburner activates its effect, destroying all cards Bohman controls, but due to the effect of "Atlas", it can't be targeted by card effects. Since "Dice Logic" was destroyed by a card effect, Bohman activates its effect, Special Summoning another "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" to the bottom Link Arrow of "Atlas". As a Link Monster was Special Summoned to Bohman's field, Soulburner activates the second effect of "Pyro Phoenix" to destroy "Monarch" and inflict damage to Bohman equal to its ATK, but Bohman activates the Continuous Trap Card "Judgment Roll" from his hand, which he activates its second effect to Tribute "Monarch" and force Soulburner to roll a die. Depending on the result, all monsters of the Attribute rolled will have their ATK doubled. He rolls a 3, so all FIRE monsters he controls will have their ATK doubled ("Pyro Phoenix": 2800 → 5600 ATK). "Pyro Phoenix" attacks "Atlas", but Bohman activates "Hydradrive Gravity" from his hand, moving "Pyro Phoenix" to a zone a Link Monster he controls points to. He moves "Pyro Phoenix" to the top Link Arrow of "Atlas", causing the Attribute of "Pyro Phoenix" to become WATER due to the effect of "Atlas". Since "Pyro Phoenix" is no longer FIRE Attribute, the ATK of "Pyro Phoenix" becomes 0 ("Pyro Phoenix": 5600 → 0 ATK). This activates the final effect of "Judgment Roll", inflicting damage to Soulburner equal to the original ATK of "Pyro Phoenix" (Soulburner: 500 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.